Tout part d'un accident
by Une personne dans le monde
Summary: Sebastian, un jeune homme qui croyait en l'amour est victime d'un accident. Accident grâce auquel il fera une rencontre susceptible de changer sa vie. Quelle est-elle? Qui est cette personne qui le changera? Les réponses à toutes vos questions seront dans mon histoire. Klaine, Kurtbastian et bien d'autres! rating K qui pourra changer en M... :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Me voilà ici avec ma toute première fanfiction. Fanfiction où serons principalement présents 2 couples : Klaine et Kurtbastian. Le premier principalement parce que comme l'indique (juste un peu) mon pseudo, j'en suis fan et le second parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y résister ! Très peu de fic' sont sur ce couple que j'adore (après le Klaine) et je me suis donc dit « une de plus ne feras de mal à personne ! ». **_

_**Comme vous allez pouvoir le deviner, ma fanfiction sera principalement centrée sur le Kurtbastian et un peu moins sur le Klaine qui passeras certainement en second plan. **_

_**J'ai un peu (voir beaucoup) galéré à la poster mais j'ai tout de même réussi grâce à une superbe personne qui est Buttinlove et qui écrit merveilleusement bien ! Allez voir ses histoires, elles sont superbes § De plus, ce chapitre est un retouché, c'est-à-dire que je reposte l'ancien avec pas mal de retouches, ce qui le rend bien mieux!  
**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Pdv Sebastian :**

_-oui maman. Non maman._

Voilà ce que je répétais depuis presque 30minutes à ma mère qui me "préparait" à passer mon énième entretien d'embauche.  
Mes parents ? C'est tout simple à expliquer. Quand j'ai découvert ma sexualité, mon père ne supportant pas les gens comme moi/homosexuels m'a foutu à la porte. Lorsque j'étais petit, nous étions tout ce qu'il y a de plus fusionnel. Un père et un fils quoi!  
Mais depuis mes 14 ans, ce connard ne daigne même pas penser que j'existe. Il dit carrément à ses putains de collègues qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfants.  
Et ma mère le suit. Devant les autres, pour elle, je n'existe pas et devant moi, je suis sont petit garçon à elle. Elle est lâche de ne pas s'être interposée entre mon père et moi quand il m'a foutu dehors !  
Ma mère est une lâche. Et elle en est consciente. Affolant.  
Je raccrochais enfin d'avec ma mère et envoya un texto à Marc, mon fabuleux petit ami depuis quelques temps, afin de le prévenir que je rentrais dans la salle et pour qu'il me souhaite bonne chance, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Et ce n'est pas étonnant.

Voilà, je sortais de ce fameux entretien d'embauche qu'ils m'avaient fait passer juste pour mon patrimoine génétique. Je sais que je viens d'une grande famille mais quand même !  
Bon, pour l'instant je vais me contenter de rentrer chez moi et d'aller voir Marc. Ça me fait encore tout drôle de me dire que moi, Sébastian Smythe, ai un petit copain et soit amoureux ! Depuis ce jour du 03 janvier, moi, un homme qui s'était toujours dit que le coup de foudre n'existait pas, est tombé subitement amoureux d'une magnifique personne!  
Il m'a changé, il m'a fait croire et gouter en l'amour! Pourtant, depuis quelques temps il est distant. Son travail soit disant. Il est toujours fatigué et j'en ai pratiquement l'impression qu'il va voir ailleurs... mais non! N'importe quoi, Sébastian tu déraille! Il m'a promis qu'il était fidèle hier soir donc je n'ai aucune crainte à me faire! Ce que je peux être guimauve par moments! C'est hallucinant! Mais Quand même, par moment je ne le trouve pas très honnête avec moi.

Alors que je marchais pour aller retrouver ma voiture qui était garée quelques rues plus loin, je repensais à ces dernières semaines.

***Flashback***  
_"non seb'. Je ne te trompe pas. Mais ou vas-tu donc chercher des histoires pareilles? Je t'aime et tu en doute encore! Il soupira._  
_Là je n'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller, une grosse réunion m'attend et crois-moi, ça ne me fait absolument pas plaisir d'y aller!"_

_"Ouais ouais..."_ Je l'embrassai rapidement, baisé auquel il ne répondit pas.

_"Tu ne va pas me mentir en me disant que nous avons toujours cette étincelle qui brillait comme au premier jour quand même..."_

_"On verra ça ce soir Seb'. Je dois vraiment y aller!"_

Ce soir, ce soir. C'est toujours le même scénario. On s'engueule à propos de sa fidélité et comme par hasard il doit partir au boulot ! Et puis cette excuse du boulot. Je ne suis pas demeuré. Je le sais bien qu'il me trompe. Je suis comme ça... Je cerne les gens. Et quand je pense quelque chose j'ai très rarement tort! Enfin bon. On en reparlera ce soir !  
***Fin du flashback***

Je pense que c'est depuis ce jour là que j'ai commence à comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez nous. La seule chose qui me retient de ne pas me casser est le fait que je l'aime vraiment. Et aussi que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance! Mais tout de même !  
Je m'assois tranquillement au bilan et me laisse porter par la douce voix d'Adèle qui passe à la radio. Je rentre chez moi dans l'optique d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Marc qui ne travaille pas ce soir.

**Pdv externe:**

Lorsque Sebastian entra, il posa ses affaires sans faire de bruit et alla dans la chambre. Ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang et quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui. Il garda son sang froid et son masque neutre qu'il s'était créé au lycée pour ne pas se laisser faire par les pauvres gars de l'équipe de foot qui le martyrisait après son comming-out. Il essaya de ne pas s'emporter dans les émotions qui l'envahissaient toutes d'un seul coup.

_"je m'en doutais!" _Hurla t'il en direction de son lit.

_"Dégage! Je veux plus te voir chez moi! Si je te croise encore une fois, je te pète la gueule c'est clair!"_

Et sans que l'autre personne n'ait pu répondre, Sebastian quitta la chambre énervé et pris sa voiture en direction du bar le plus proche dans l'idée de boire pour oublier son connard de petit ami. s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait d'aller mettre son petit ami, si seulement pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça, dans un sale état.

**Pdv Sebastian:**

Je suis rentré et j'ai entendu des bruits qui ne laissaient pas sous entendre autre chose.  
Je suis donc allé dans "notre" chambre pour le prendre sur le fait.  
Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre, mon soi-disant petit ami très fidèle était couché sous un autre putain de mec qui l'embrassait dans le cou et pour faire bien, mon "mec" gémissait sans gêne! Mon Cœur est tombé en miette. Tout ce que j'avais mis du temps à acquérir se brisa en moi. Ma confiance. Mon amour. Le peu de sensibilité que j'avais réussi à avoir en moi. Tout. Sauf ma haine. Mon dégoût. Et ma peur.  
Je n'en pouvais plus. Trop de choses venaient en moi en même temps. Il m'était impossible de me contrôler. Je suis alors sorti de mes gonds en lui gueulant dessus de toutes mes forces. Il me dégoute! Me révulse. Je le hais et l'aimait tellement que ça m'en fait mal!  
Je n'en pouvais plus alors je suis sorti de mes gonds en lui gueulant dessus de toute mes forces. Il me dégoute! Et moi qui croyais que l'amour et le coup de foudre existaient! Ce ne sont que des foutaises!  
Lorsque je suis parti de la chambre je suis monté en furie dans ma voiture, me maudissant d'être tombé si facilement sous son charme.  
Merde alors! Je n'en peux plus. Je craque. Je laisse les larmes couler librement sur mon visage. Je me libère enfin de toute cette douleur intérieure. Je revoie notre premier rendez vous. Notre premier baiser timide. Aujourd'hui. Marc et cet autre mec. Les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je pleure comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Je ne vois plus rien. J'arrive à peine à distinguer les deux phares qui m'éblouissent. Mes freins ne marchent plus. Cette lumière me transperce et m'aveugle. Je ne ressens plus que la froideur de ce liquide que l'on semble me verser dessus. Ce liquide qui a un gout métallique. Mon corps n'est que douleur. Je n'entends plus rien. Mes yeux ne veulent pas fonctionner. Je ne comprends plus. Je n'essaye plus de comprendre. Je me sens partir. Un immense trou noir m'envahit

**Pdv externe:**

Deux ambulances venaient d'arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. il y avait des débris partout et les ambulanciers ainsi que les pompiers eurent du mal à retrouver les corps. Le premier fut retrouvé écrasé sous le pare-brise en miette de son camion alors que le second était coincé sous la carrosserie de sa voiture qui était elle-même encastrée dans celle du camion. C'est ce jeune homme qu'ils eurent du mal à extraire. Après plus de trente minutes de recherches, on pu découvrir les deux accidentés qui étaient très faibles et méritaient les soins les plus importants qu'il soit pour rester en vie.

_"deux blessés; un jeune homme brun et un autre plus vieux. Les deux sont dans le comas._ Il les observa un instant avant de voir les machines s'affoler pour l'un des deux.  
_Le plus jeune des deux fait une rechute! Anesthésiez le et foncez en salle d'opération!"_ Hurla l'infirmier qui venait d'ausculter les deux "patients".

Sebastian faisait malheureusement parti de ces deux blessés. C'était aussi malheureusement lui qui venait de rechuter dans les abîmes de la mort il n'y avait pas une minute.  
L'autre homme ? Un pauvre type qui avait certainement trop bu lors d'une des nombreuses soirées entre camionneurs. Étant dans son camion, il avait été moins gravement touché par l'accident que Sebastian.

_"Pauvre jeune homme"_ se dit le médecin qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux _"il a l'air si triste."_ On pouvait encore voir quelques marques de larmes qui lui avaient striées les joues à travers le sang qui lui entouraient le visage.

**Pdv Sebastian:**

Ma tête... J'ai mal. Je suis où la? J'entend des bips et quelques bruits mais je suis incapable de me rappeler d'où je suis. J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux sans succès. On dirait que mes paupières pèsent une tonne...  
Quelle heure est-il? Quel jour sommes-nous? Je.. Humm c'est agréable je ne sens plus rien.. Tout est blanc autour de moi et je flotte.. Serais-je sur un nuage? En tout cas ça en a tout l'air!  
Une vive douleur dans ma jambe me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux et immédiatement une lumière blanche m'aveugle. Et cette odeur, c'est immonde.. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis ni quelle heure il est...j'essaye de bouger ma tete mais elle me fait trop mal pour que je puisse le faire. Tout bourdonne et je n'entend plus rien..  
Je crois que je suis couché.. Dans une chambre ?  
Ça y est! Cette odeur me revient, c'est l'odeur de l'hôpital!  
Mais pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital? Et pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai mal! J'aimerais hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. On essaye de me tenir, je me débat.  
Je veux qu'on me sorte de la! Je suis en enfer! Je veux marcher mais je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je veux tout faire mais mon corps ne me répond plus. Je crois qu'on m'attache. J'ai peur. Je me sens bien. Léger. Cette sensation de flottement revient.

* * *

_**Je l'ai déjà précisé au début de la présentation mais je le redis, ceci est ma première fois ici en tant qu' « écrivaine » donc soyez indulgents et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews! **_

_**Désolé de ce chapitre très court mais étant donné que je ne savais pas si ça allait vous plaire ou pas, je n'ai pas mis la suite, qui est déjà écrite. Donc si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je vous la posterais ! J'espère que je peux vous dire à bientôt !**_

_**Tchuss !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un grand merci au trois personnes qui m'ont suivies, c'est peut être pas grand chose mais ça me fait plaisir :) Et même à ceux qui m'ont juste lues sans forcément laisser de reviews ou quoi ;)**_

_**Je ne vais pas me lancer dans les grands discours donc je vous laisse à ce chapitre, n'hésitez encore une fois pas à à me poster une review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ça m'aidera à progresser :) bonne lecture!**_

_**PS: pour celles et ceux qui ont oubliés (serais-ce possible?) on recommence le chapitre par le point de vue de Sebastian.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une vive douleur dans ma jambe me réveille soudainement et me sors de cette douce sensation de flottement. Le contraste entre ma douleur fulgurante et ce nuage de bonheur éphémère est comme le contraste entre l'amour et la haine. Si éloignés et pourtant si proches. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement pour que cette douleur incessante s'arrête mais rien n'y fait. Ça la double même. J'arrive enfin à voir à-peu-près autrement que flou. Une lumière blanche m'aveugle. Non. Pas celle-ci! Je vois des flashs mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient. J'ai mal et j'ai peur. L'odeur qui m'entoure est immonde.. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer où je me trouve.. Une pièce blanche. Doublée d'une lumière effrayante. Ou suis-je?! Quelle heure est-il?!... J'essaye de bouger ma tête pour inspecter cette endroit qui m'entoure mais elle me fait trop mal pour que je puisse le faire. Tout bourdonne et je n'entend plus rien.. Cessez ce vacarme incessant qui tambourine dans ma tête!  
Je crois que je suis couché.. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Plusieurs de mes membres me font souffrir tandis que je ne sens plus tous les autres. Serais-ce ça les enfers ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé là?  
Ça y est! Cette odeur me revient, c'est l'odeur de..du...Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir.. J'essaie en vain mais j'en suis incapable. C'est insupportable. C'est frustrant. Je veux savoir ou je suis. S'il-vous-plait!Je veux de l'aide!  
Mais pourquoi je suis ici? Et pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai mal! Je n'en peux plus! J'aimerais hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis terrifié. On essaye de me tenir je crois. Je me débat. Je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'on me sorte de la! Arrêtez! Arrêtez de me tenir! Personne ne semble m'entendre! Je suis en enfer! Je veux marcher, me lever, mais je ne sens plus aucune sensation dans mes jambes. Je veux tout faire mais mon corps ne me répond plus. J'ai mal. Je crois qu'on m'attache. J'ai peur. Je n'en peux plus. Tout tombe. Je tombe aussi. Le noir prend possession de moi.  
Je me sens bien. Léger. Cette sensation de flottement revient. Hummmm...

**Pdv externe :**

_"enfin! Il s'est calmé!"_ Soupira l'une des infirmières qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Sebastian.

On entendit toquer à la porte et le médecin qui s'occupait de Sebastian depuis ses six mois de coma entra dans la chambre de celui-ci.

_"à quoi est dûe toute cette agitation ?"_ Dit le petit médecin brun en s'adressant à l'infirmière en chef qui avait l'air exténué tout comme ses collègues.

_"monsieur Smythe est en quelques sortes sorti de son coma en se débattant. Son Coeur a failli s'arrêter car il a eu un énorme pic de stress d'un seul coup. Nous avons dû le maintenir fermement fans le but de lui administrer une dose de morphine pour le calmer car sinon il risquait d'aggraver ses blessures"_

Le médecin nota quelque chose sur son petit carnet blanc, le visage sérieux avant de le ranger et de dire aux infirmières qu'elles pouvaient partir de la chambre pour reprendre leur service.  
Il alla ensuite débrancher le moniteur cardiaque qui maintenait Sebastian en vie depuis son accident puisqu'il s'était "réveillé". Il le laissa quand même dans la chambre au cas où il ferait une rechute. Son service étant finit, il parti en laissant Sebastian mais en étant toujours méfiant. s'il rechutait, Sebastian perdrait définitivement la vie.

**Pdv Sebastian :**

Je me sens comme si quelque chose venait de me lâcher. Je suis si léger pourtant... Je ne comprend pas. Tout est si confus dans ma tête...  
J'essaie d'ouvrir doucement les yeux à nouveau mais la douleur de mon corps m'arrête dans cette dure épreuve. Je n'ai jamais senti une pareil douleur. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai toujours su m'en sortir sans me retrouver avec une douleur pareille et dans un endroit que je ne connais toujours pas. Je suis paralysé dans cette endroit qui m'est encore inconnu. La seul chose que je sais c'est que je suis entouré de blanc, d'une odeur acre et que l'on vient de me lâcher. La douleur se fait moins forte et en devient presque lointaine. Je décide cette fois d'ouvrir les yeux plus lentement et malgré cette lumière blanchâtre je me force à ne pas les fermer. Une pièce d'abord floue se matérialise petit à petit devant moi. Une chaise, un table et des machines étranges. C'est tout ce que cette pièce froide et sans vie contient.  
Sans vie, j'ai peut être pensé trop vite. La porte s'ouvre et laisse la place à un petit homme brun en blouse blanche qui s'avance vers moi. Quel est son métier déjà? Je suis sûr de le savoir.. Réfléchi, réfléchi, arrrh... Mais ... M..mé..médecin! Je crois que j'ai trouvé! Médecin! Cet homme est un médecin! Je savais que ce n'était pas dur et que je connaissais son métier ! J'essaie de lire son nom sur son badge mais tout se mélange dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à mettre les lettres dans le bon ordre pour faire un mot. Comment ça ce fait? C'est si simple pourtant!  
Il parle non? J'étais tellement dans mes pensées à essayer de déchiffrer un mot que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait... Bon, je me concentre maintenant.

_"bonjour jeune homme"_ me dit le médecin

_"B..Bo.."_

Je n'arrive pas à parler ! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Deux syllabes merde "Bon-Jour!" Ce n'est pas dur alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas !? Ma tête commence à me faire mal. Je crois que je me suis trop concentré. Le sang qui afflue à une vitesse affolante dans mes tempes me martèle le cerveau. J'ai mal. Je me sens obligé de fermer les yeux car la lumière me brule la rétine. Le bourdonnement incessant est de retour. Je ne suis pas faible mais là je n'en peux plus. Je lâche prise. La douleur revient dans tout mon corps et petit-à-petit elle m'emprisonne la gorge. Je n'arrive plus a respirer. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'air qui traverse ma gorge. Elle devient de plus en plus sèche. j'ai l'impression que j'étouffe. J'ai mal. Le noir vient m'emprisonner mais la sensation de flottement est loin. Le vide m'emporte. Je retobe dans ce trou infernal à nouveau. Je pars loin. Loin.

**Pdv médecin:**

Je viens d'arriver dans la chambre de Mr Smythe pour ma ronde du matin. malgré mes craintes d'hier soir, le médecin de garde ne m'a pas précenu de rechute ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tant mieux. la seule chose peut banale que m'ont communiquées les infirmières est que Mr Smythe vient de se réveiller.  
Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est perdu et qu'il cherche quelque chose. Il met d'ailleurs quelques minutes avant de me répondre.  
La seule réponse que je retiens de mes salutations est un "Bo" à peine murmuré, que je devine être un "Bonjour" articulé avec beaucoup de mal. Je suis très impressionné qu'il ai réussi à prononcer une syllabe après un aussi long coma. Six mois ce n'est pas rien et le fait qu'en trois jours il se réveille et réussisse à prononcer une syllabe m'impressionne beaucoup.  
Cependant, tout-à-coup, il a l'air de souffrir. Son pouls s'accélère et ses yeux virent au blanc. Il a fait un malaise, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Je bip les infirmières et lui fait les soins nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne connaissance.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ce jeune homme qui avait déjà échappé à la mort est bel et bien en vie. Il est très chanceux. Peut de jeunes hommes auraient réussit à survivre après ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois. On dirait que c'est un peu son destin. Il ne doit pas mourir aujourd'hui. Ou je suis peut être juste très idéaliste. Le laissant se "reposer" tranquillement, je sortais de la chambre pour aller faire le constat auprès des infirmières des médicaments et soins à lui administrer pour qu'il se rétablisse correctement. Malgré ceux-ci, il aurait tout de même besoin de rester en fauteuil roulant pendant longtemps. Pauvre Sebastian, il doit avoir le même âge que moi et à l'air d'avoir déjà si souffert. Je ne dis pas qu'il est le seul dans ce cas,non. J'ai vu des petits enfants souffrant mais lui c'est différent. même quand il était dans le coma il avait l'air mal comme il en a l'air maintenant.  
Je repasserais le voir dans quelques heures pour vérifier que tout va bien. Pauvre jeune homme.

* * *

**_Dooonc... Ce n'est pas un chapitre où il y a trop de suspens mais on en a bien besoin pour faire l'histoire ;) Je trouve qu'on ressent ce qu'éprouve Sebastian. Fin bref. Donnez moi votre avis sur qui est le médecin (si il est important pour l'histoire ou pas), sur ce que vous pensez que je vais mettre dans le prochain chapitre et sur votre avis en général de ces deux chapitres ^^ Je crois que je me rabâche mais franchement laissez moi une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez et que je vois si vous aimez mon histoire ou pas et si il est "nécessaire" de continuer. :) je vous dis à plus pour un autre hapitre!_**

**_Tchuss!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon absence mais j'avais plus d'inspiration pour écrire la suite. mais une fois que je me suis lancée dans le début d'écriture de ce chapitre, je pouvais plus m'arrêter ^^  
**_

_**Bref. Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré cette TRÈS LONGUE absence :).**_

_**Arrêtons le blabla et répondons aux reviews :D.**_

**Guest: _Merci d'adorer mon histoire et voilà le troisième chapitre ;)_ **

**Asmousse10****:**** _Donc pour le médecin, je dirais pas tout de suite qui c'est (laissons place au doute ahah) mais je tiens à préciser que j'ai jamais vraiment su la couleur de cheveux de Kurt donc je me suis dit que Kurt, Blaine et Seb' étaient tout les trois bruns comme ça pas de confusions ^^. Et t'inquiète pas de me "mettre le pression" parce que justement, tu m'as encore plus convaincu que je devais continuer mon histoire :). A plus !_**

**_Donc voilà ! je vous laisse à ce chapitre que j'ai mis longtemps à écrire et que (pour ma part) je ne trouve pas super super... _**

**_Bonne lecture ;)._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Pdv Sébastian:**

Hum... J'ai l'impression que je flotte sur un nuage à nouveau. Mais tout ça, tout mon semblant de bien être, s'en va loin de moi. J'essaye de courir pour rattraper ces gros morceaux de ciel que l'on tire loin de moi. Ces petits bouts si agréables. Je cours mais n'y arrive pas ! J'essaie encore. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne veulent pas m'écouter et ne veulent pas bouger.  
J'entends soudainement un bruit qu'il ne m'a jamais sembler entendre. On dirait un froissement de papier.

D'un seul coup, ce bruit cesse et je sens que l'on bouge et que l'on s'approche de moi. J'ouvre doucement les yeux maintenant que je sais que j'en ai la possibilité et je peux alors apercevoir un homme blond qui ne me dit rien. Je ne le connais pas... Il me prend la main, les yeux tous larmoyants et commence à parler. Je me doute qu'il a dû pleurer. Pour moi? Pour quelque chose d'autre? Je ne comprend pas vraiment sa tristesse mais me tait et l'écoute parler doucement.

"_Oh mon dieu ... Sebastian, ça fait tant de bien de te revoir! Comment tu te sens ? Tu as beaucoup mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer..._"

Sebastian? D'où cet inconnu connaît mon prénom ? Et "te revoir"? Il m'aurait déjà connu ? Il déblatère un flot de paroles continues en ayant la voix enrouée à un tel point que je ne suis plus ce qu'il essaye de me dire... Je crois qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. Je panique. Je ne sais que lui répondre! Je le regarde dans les yeux, perdu, et lui répond seulement

"_Qui êtes vous?_"

Je ne me rappelle l'avoir jamais vu. Quelque chose traverse ses yeux mais ce n'est pas un éclair de douleur. Je n'arrive pas à décider de ce que c'est, pourtant il me semble que j'ai déjà vu cette chose quelque part...

"_Vraiment, sebastian tu ne te souviens plus de qui je suis?_"

"_Non_" dis-je doucement, ayant peur de sa réaction.

"_Oh..._"

Cette fois, la chose qui a pris possession de ses yeux est une lueur de joie malsaine. Comme si cette personne dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité avait décidé d'une sorte de plan maléfique. Un plan malveillant.

"_Je ne comprend pas_" est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire. Pourquoi cette lueur dans ses yeux? Qui est-il? Je le connais ?

" _Sebastian, tu as eu ton accident alors que tu partais fâché de la maison..._"

"_La maison?_" Depuis quand, moi, Sebastian Smythe, solitaire dans l'âme, partage ma maison avec quelqu'un... Je crois comprendre...

"_Tu es mon ami? Mon coloc'?_ "

"_Non sebastian.. Je suis marc, ton petit ami que tu aimes. Tu me reconnais maintenant n'est-ce pas?_"

"_Non._"

Moi? Un petit ami? Je ne sais pas… Je ne me rappelle plus. Ce fameux Marc ne me rappelle qu'un dégoût immense que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. La seule chose que je souhaite pour l'instant est du repos. Je me suis réveillé il y a pourtant que quelques minutes mais cet homme m'a tellement dit de choses que je n'arrives plus à me concentrer. Je fatigue. Je veux qu'il parte mais je suis trop fatigué pour le lui dire. J'essaie de le lui faire comprendre en retirant ma main de la sienne, en vain. Il me retient toujours. Ma tête me fait mal, sa main qui sert la mienne aussi. C'est insupportable. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre? J'aimerais le lui hurler mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, bizarrement aucun son ne sort. C'est atroce! On m'a mis un truc dans la bouche ? Non, je ne sens rien. Ma situation actuelle est horrible! Ahhh mais par pitié qu'il me laisse tranquille !  
C'est alors que coincé dans ce lit blanc et sans pouvoir hurler que je vois la poignée de porte s'abaisser doucement. Le médecin entre et en arrivant vers moi, je suppose qu'il voit ma détresse. Tout du moins, je l'espère. Il demande alors à ce Marc de partir de la chambre mais il ne veut pas... Je ne pressens vraiment rien de bon à son approche.  
Je ne suis plus ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre et la seule chose que j'arrive à voir avant de me faire emporter dans les bras de Morphée est le médecin qui sort de la chambre avec marc.

**Pdv médecin :**

C'est l'heure de ma ronde habituelle. Je passe voir tous mes patients. Certains dorment, d'autres viennent tout juste de se réveiller et pour certains, ils sortent aujourd'hui de _notre_ hôpital.  
J'arrive alors à la porte du jeune Smythe. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis jeune étant donné que je crois qu'il est plus vieux que moi! Je ne vais pas me comparer à un patient tout de même!

*Il rit doucement à sa constatation*

Bon, c'est pas tout mais y'en a qui bossent ici.  
Alors que je rentrais dans sa chambre, je vis un blond lui tenir la main. Tient, c'est la première fois que je le vois ici celui-là... Moi qui ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens trop vite, celui-là a une vraie tête de mec à faire des coups dans le dos des autres. Il est peut être gentil?... Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cet esprit critique! En même temps c'est une bonne chose par moments.  
Ils se tiennent la main, ce sont peut être des petits amis ? Ou plus? Ce beau jeune homme serait gay? Ahhh faut que j'arrête avec ces déductions !  
En m'approchant plus, je m'aperçois qu'en réalité il ne se tiennent pas vraiment la main, c'est plutôt celle du blond qui broie celle de mon patient. Et effectivement, quand je regarde ce dernier dans les yeux, je vois une lueur de mal-être et peut être une pointe de désespoir.  
Je demande alors au blond de bien vouloir quitter la chambre parce que Mr Smythe va avoir besoin de soins. C'est pas totalement faut en plus ! Ça va, je suis pas un menteur!... Sauf quand ça m'arrange... Mais là c'est vrai! Bref. Faut que j'arrête aussi de m'emporter tout seul.  
Passons.  
Une fois que j'ai réussi à faire sortir ce fameux brun de la chambre, je regarde Mr Smythe qui semble être endormis. En m'approchant doucement, je découvre un jeune homme paisible, reposé. Moi qui souhaitais lui dire son état et ce qu'il aurait à endurer à cause de son accident, je n'ose pas le réveiller. Tant pis, je repasserais demain. Je n'oublie quand même toujours pas le blond que j'ai maintenant à l'oeuil.

**Pdv Sébastian:**

Il fait nuit quand je me réveille. Je tourne doucement ma tête vers la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas avoir trop mal et je regarde la lune. La seule pensée cohérente qui me vient actuellement est le fait que j'aime la lune. Dans mes souvenirs, très restreints, il ne me semble pas que Marc, mon...petit ami?, m'aie emmener voir la lune. Je repense alors à ce fameux Marc. Sa tête ne me dit vraiment rien et ne m'inspire que très peu de confiance. Mais il dit être mon petit ami... Ça me parait bizarre... Moi, Sebastian Smythe qui dans mes souvenirs, enchaînait les coups d'un soir se serait posé avec quelqu'un ?

* * *

**_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre tant attendu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le quatrième donc il ne mettra pas autant de tant à sortir que celui-ci ^^._**

**_n'oubliez pas que ce qui me donne l'envi et la conviction de savoir que mon histoire vous plait pour la continuer sont les reviews donc vous pouvez en abuser autant que vous voulez, dites vous qu'il y a une personne derriere qui n'attend que ça :) !_**

**_Tchuss!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Désolé de ce petit retard mais j'ai une excuse ! (Moment l'auteure raconte sa vie...) Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre il y a environ deux semaines mais le truc c'est qu'au dernier moment j'ai perdu tout mon début de chapitre donc j'ai du en ré-écrire un (qui est bien mieux d'ailleurs) et j'en ai profité pour écrire le chapitre 5 qui arrivera bien plus rapidement du coup ;) !_**

**_ Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire et tout ça 3 ! ... Mais bon, on est pas à Cannes donc... _****_Bref ! Maintenant, je répond à vos reviews :D  
_**

**Guest :**_** Merci :) Voilà la suite que tu as l'air d'attendre !****  
**_

**Asmousse : **_** Tes suppositions me font beaucoup rire (et aussi me faire changer quelques trucs dans l'histoire du coup !) Pour le médecin tu va avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre (certes ce n'est qu'un détail mais si avec celui-ci tu ne sais pas qui c'est ba je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ahah). ****Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de m'attarder sur Blaine mais je vais le faire et je te promet qu'il ne finira pas comme ça :) Et voilà la suite :) Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture et vous retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Pdv Sebastian :**

***Ellipse d'un mois***

La question du comment du pourquoi j'étais en couple était restée en suspens depuis le jour ou je me l'étais posée... Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver les mots adéquats pur y répondre et cela faisait un mois pile que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital. Et plus de sept mois que j'avais eu mon accident. Dès ma rentrée chez moi, mon médecin-psy m'avait demandé d'écrire sur une feuille tout ce que je découvrais. J'avais découvert que marc était mon petit ami et qu'on vivait ensemble, malgré ça, je le trouvais très distant et il me montrait rarement son amour. J'étais très septique du fait de rester avec lui au début mais avait fini par me persuader que ce n'était qu'une passade. J'avais ensuite appris qui étaient certains de mes amis que j'avais oublié. Satan, alias Santana, en faisait parti d'ailleurs. La pauvre ! Ahahah.

Et j'apprenais un peu plus qui étaient certaines personnes ou certaines choses à l'entente de leur voix, à des sensations ou des odeurs qui me ranimaient mes souvenirs comme des flashbacks très rapides. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas appris énormément de choses. Ça allait être bien vide sur ma feuille.

Une heure après, toujours à sécher devant mon papier, mon stylo à la main, je regardais l'heure et vu que mon rendez-vous était dans une dizaine de minutes. Je rangeai alors mes affaires en vitesse avant de prendre mes clefs de voitures. Ah oui, je ne peux pas conduire.  
J'avais presque oublié que mon accident ne m'avait pas seulement causé de séquelles au niveau de ma mémoire mais mes jambes avaient aussi étés endommagées. J'avais du rester pratiquement deux semaines et demies en fauteuil roulant, ne pouvant plus utiliser mes jambes. Heureusement, ce n'était pas définitif et je réussis, après m'être bien battu dans ma rééducation à récupérer leur usage. Mais malgré ça, je n'avais pas le droit de faire certaines choses comme conduire ou même courir pendant encore un mois. Je respectais mes interdictions, toutes, sauf cette dernière. Ne pas courir m'était devenu impossible. J'avais commencé quand mon père m'avait renié et depuis, c'était comme une drogue, un tranquillisant. Je le devais. Apres chaque rendez-vous, il y avait soit tellement de haine, de peur ou de stress en moi que je me devais de courir pour ma santé mentale. Je sais très bien que ça peut m'être fatal et qu'à faire ça, je pourrais définitivement perdre mes jambes, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Sans y prêter attention, étant perdu dans mes pensées, je tapais nerveusement une mesure imaginée sur ma cuisse.  
J'avais envi que le rendez-vous se finisse avant même qu'il ai commencé.

"_T'as l'air bien pressé de voir ton médecin non? _Me dit Marc avec un ton qui voulait laisser paraitre de la jalousie mais qui était froid comme tout."

"_J'aime seulement arriver à l'heure à mon rendez-vous._ Dis-je tout aussi froidement." Comment cet homme peut il être mon petit ami?

"_Ok._"

Il se stationna devant l'hôpital et ne sorti même pas pour me dire au revoir ou même pour m'accompagner. Une fois me ceinture détachée et moi presque dehors de la voiture, il m'embrassa rapidement et très froidement. Depuis mon retour il était comme ça mais il avait quand même des gestes très amoureux par moments. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas.

"_Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini. Dit il avant de rentrer dans la voiture et de partir sans rien ajouter de plus_."

* * *

Ok... Passons.  
Je rentrais dans l'hôpital et directement cette odeur immonde me rentra dans la tête. Comment ai-je pu rester dans cet hôpital pendant un mois entier en sentant cette odeur ?  
Pas le temps de me poser plus de questions non-existentielles pour le moment puisque mon rendez-vous m'attendait. Je rentrai dans la salle d'attente et presque immédiatement après la porte s'ouvrit. C'est sur, ce psy est à l'heure !

"_Mr Smythe ?_ Dit-il de sa voix un peu aiguë."

Je souris en me disant qu'au début je pensais que j'aurais UNE psy et pas UN psy.

"_C'est moi. _Dis-je en rentrant dans la salle par la porte qu'il me tenait ouverte en me faisant un grand sourire.".

"_J'allais vous demander si vous aviez fait bonne route mais j'avais légèrement oublié votre problème._ Dit-il en riant un peu.".

"_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. C'est plus chiant qu'autre chose vous voyez._ Lui répondis-je en restant froid et en levant mon sourcil.".

Son visage se tordit dans une petite grimace très rapide avant de se remettre droit. Il baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

"_Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas très doué en blagues..._" Il soupira un peu contre lui-même avant de relever les yeux et de replacer son sourire accueillant sur son visage

"_Alors Sebastian, qu'avez vous découvert cette semaine-ci?_ Me demanda-t-il très gentiment et calmement." Son calme m'étonnera toujours.

"_Pas grand chose..._ Je lui tendis la liste._ J'ai découvert qu'après mon père, ma mère n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de moi. Mais je m'en fou en fait._"

"_Oh... Quand vous me dites qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à vous, qu'est ce que cela signifie t'il clairement ?_"

"_Clairement ? Cela signifie que je pourrais être orphelin, ce serait pareil. Mes parents ne le considèrent pas comme leur fils. J'ai essayé de les appeler mais mon père m'a violement raccroché au nez quand je lui ai dit que j'étais son fils en me disant qu'il n'avait jamais eh d'enfants et ma mère s'est mise en larme avant de raccrocher sans plus d'explications. Vraiment, être orphelin ne peut pas être pire._"

Il sembla peiné un instant avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il du avoir soudainement une idée parce que son visage s'illumina en quelques sortes.

"_Sebastian. Puis-je vous confier un secret ?..._"

* * *

_**Me revoilà ;) Juste pour vous dire qu'une review n'est pas de refus, c'est une des choses qui m'encourage à croire en mon travail... ( Mais ne me prenez pas en pitié ou quoi hein :D! C'est juste pour vous le dire :) )**_

_**Tchuss !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà avec le 5e chapitre de cette histoire (enfin j'ai pris le temps de me poser devant un ordi pour le poster!) qui, j'éspère, vous plaira! :) Ce chapitre est un peu mon préféré étant donné que j'avais écris un des dialogues de Sebastian qui se trouve là avant même de finir l'écriture du premier chapitre donc bon ... :)**_

_**Merci du fond du coeur pour ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris u même ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'aime savoir que ça vous plait et même si j'écris pour moi, j'aime savoir que des personnes apprécient ce que je fais :) ! **_

_**Pas de long discours cette fois mais je répond aux reviews et vous pourrez lire tranquillement :) **_

**_Asmousse10 :_** **_Gagné pour Kurt ! (En même temps c'était pas très dur :D) J'aimes trop lire tes petites suppositions à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre :) Malheureusement je ne te dirais pas si tu as de bonnes ou de mauvaises suppositions mais dans celle-ci j'ai pas tout compris à propos de Blaine qui ne parle pas XD C'est pas grave, passons ! :) T'en fait pas, ta review ne me fais pas peur ;) (Ah oui, je savais as ce que voulais dire Cliffhanger, mais maintenant je sais ! :D) Euhhhh... Tu écris ta review en ce moment n'est-ce-pas ? Non? AH... Ba la magicienne est arrivé en retard alors... _**

**_monica59 : _****_ Merci pour ce petit compliment et merci pour ta review :) Je prend le temps pour vous parceque ça me paraît tout à fait normal :) _**

**_Voilà la suite! Jetez un coup d'oeil en bas à la fin ;) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Pdv Sebastian: **

_"Oui?"_ Dis-je plutôt intrigué par ce qu'il avait à me confier.

_"J'ai connu un patient qui était orphelin."_

_"Et...?"_ Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir

"_Sachez que vous ne voulez pas devenir orphelin. Certes vos parents ne vous reconnaissent plus mais ce sont et ce resteront vos parents. Dites vous que malgré tout vous avez été élevé par ces deux personnes et que c'est grace à eux en partie que vous êtes devenu ce que vous êtes actuellement."_

Je cru voir passer très rapidement un air de tristesse sur son visage, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose semblable à cela, mais je n'en étais pas sur.  
Et merde. Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre! Il avait raison en plus... Sebastian soupira intérieurement.

Oui, mais sans eux je ne serais pas allé dans ce lycée privé pour mecs tous plus décérébrés les uns que les autres et je n'aurais pas subi toutes les moqueries que j'ai subi. Tiens, je vais lui répondre ça, on Vera ce qu'il trouve à redire après!

_"Certes, je ne serais pas devenu un connard, je ne serais pas allé dans cette 'dalton académie'_ (il mima les guillemets)_ et je ne me serais pas fait frappé et insulté à cause de mon homosexualité. Qu'est ce que j'aurais manqué dites moi!"_ Ma dernière phrase fut prononcée très ironiquement

_"Sans ce passé vous ne seriez pas devenu ce que vous êtes au jour d'aujourd'hui."_

Il resta plutôt calme. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait prévu ses phrases à l'avance. Comme s'il jouait seulement un rôle.

_"Un connard de première qui vient de pratiquement mourir à cause d'un accident parce qu'il a décidé de se poser avec quelqu'un ?"_

Je le savais parce que Marc m'avait expliqué que mon accident s'était produit quand je rentrais chez nous un jour de semaine. Chez nous. Je n'avais même pas cherché à comprendre comment j'avais pu rester avec quelqu'un au point d'emménager avec lui...

_"Non, je vois plutôt en vous une personne forte. Regardez pour vos jambes, vous vous êtes rétabli en quelques semaines alors qu'en temps normal cela prend plus de deux mois . Je suis sur que vous êtes une personne forte Sebastian."_

Je ne répondit rien et leva seulement un sourcil signe que je voulais qu'il en dise plus. Ahh moi et mes sourcils, toute une histoire d'amour! Je souris légèrement à cette constatation avant de remettre ma sorte de masque froid sur le visage. Masque que j'avais paufiné au fil des jours de lycée...  
Il reprit alors doucement la parole, ne changeant pas le ton qu'il avait adopté depuis le début de la séance.

_"Je suis sur que vous vivez des situations difficiles et que vous arrivez à passer au dessus grace à votre force. Votre vie n'est pas si mal vous suffit juste de positiver un peu et vous verrez."_ Il me fit un sourire en disant sa phrase.

_"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vis aujourd'hui encore et de ce que j'ai vécu auparavant du fait de ne pas être "normal" dans la petite ville de merde où j'habitais ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai subis! Toute cette haine. Tous ces rejets. Tous ces coups montés et foireux qui m'ont valus des cicatrices autant psychologiques que physiques que je garderais toute ma vie! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être le premier à assumer ouvertement son homosexualité dans un lycée de fils à papa tous plus friqués les uns que les autres! Ces fils de putes! Vous ne pouvez pas arriver en me disant de positiver et en me donnant des soit-disant "conseils" qui ne marcheront pas pusique c'est ce monde qui ne changera jamais! Car ce n'est pas à moi de changer, non, c'est la mentalité de ce monde qui doit changer! Mais les gays seront toujours les rejets de la société, ces gens contre-nature que l'on a pas envi de côtoyer par peur de devenir comme eux! Merde à la fin! Je suis sûr que vous, les personnes qui sont censés nous aider à retrouver une vie à-peu-près normale, nous aider à se sentir bien dans notre peau, faisiez partis de ces idiots, ses connards, qui martyrisaient les gens comme moi lors de votre adolescence!"_

Je fini de lui dire ma longue tirade avec un ton sec et tranchant. Regardez le ! Il ne bouge pas, ne dis rien, pas une remarque, un sourire, ni même un putain de froncement de sourcil bordel! Alors que moi je bouille de haine face aux souvenirs qui refont surface en moi et que je lutte pour ne pas me lever et aller frapper cette putain de secrétaire qui me regarde avec un air de dégoût. Cette connasse!

_"C'est-à-dire?"_

Quoi?! Une seule question en réponse de tout ce que je viens de lui dévoiler sur moi en quelques minutes?! Il m'en demande même plus ?! Séieusement ?! Je n'en peux plus! Je vais exploser ! Calme toi Seb... Respire... Souffle...

_"Comment pouvez vous dire ça? Comment pouvez vous assurez que ce que vous venez de dire est vrai ? Comment pouvez vous oser croire que vous êtes le seul homosexuel à qui c'est arrivé sur cette terre?_  
_Vous n'êtes pas la personne que personne n'aime sebastian. Nombreux sons ceux qui sont passé avant vous et qui ce sont fait martyriser également. Certains sont détestés à cause de leur carrure, d'autres juste parce qu'ils sortes simplement du lot quand aux restants, le mieux qu'ils puissent faire c'est de se faire oublier. Étant donné que vous vous êtes fait mépriser toute votre scolarité, j'en déduit que vous sortiez du lot. Simplement, vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte."_

Ses questions sonnaient plus comme des affirmations plutôt que des questions. Décidemment je vais réellement finir par croire qu'il savait ce que j'allais dire. C'est un robot ou quoi ?

_"Je ne comprend pas vos questions. _Dis-je pour qu'il m'explique plus en détails_. Faites moi comprendre. Je ne sort pas du lot. C'est faux."_

_"J'ai fait parti de ces personnes."_

_"Lesquelles? Je ne comprend pas."_

Je veux qu'il m'explique. Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend plus rien. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si sûr de li devant ce qu'il dit? Pas une fois je l'ai vu flancher... Pas une fois...

_"La séance est finie. Au-revoir monsieur Smythe."_

Il se leva, je fit de même, puis il me serra la main, son air aimable et chaleureux sur lui ayant laissé place à un tout autre visage dur, froid et tout sauf aimable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

* * *

**_Voili voilou pour ce chapitre!  
_**

**_J'éspère qu'il vous a plu malgré le fait qu'il soit bourré de dialogues :/_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une pette review ;)_**

**_Le chapitre 6 est en cors d'écriture donc soit vous l'avez dans peu de temps soit vous l'aurez dans un peu plus longtemps le temps que je le finisse et le poste :) _**

**_Tchuss !_**


End file.
